Many retroreflective sheeting, collimating films, etc. are made to exacting dimensions in metal molds that are difficult and expensive to make. The metal molds can represent a significant barrier of entry into a high quality market for sheeting and films. However, knock-off manufacturers of retroreflective sheeting and collimating film can form inexpensive, low quality molds from the high quality sheeting and film. As a means to deter such copying, the metal molds are often engraved with a company logo or trademark, which can cause the logo or trademark to appear on the knock-off end product. A disadvantage of the added logo is that it can be more difficult to engrave at the tolerances required.
Therefore, a need exists for better marked products and a method of marking products better.